Claro de luna
by Catafora
Summary: {Contiene Spoilers} Lo que queda de Kaneki está en posesión de Arima. ¿Qué harás Tsukiyama?, ¿Seguirás esperando la muerte en ese edificio de Tokyo?
1. I

_Hola, el manga de Tokyo Ghoul arruinó mi vida, espero que ese fic lo demuestre. Es respecto a la posibilidad de que Tsukiyama hubiera hecho algo después de saber de la muerte de Kaneki, traté de escribirlo muy rápido porque ya empezó Tokyo Ghoul:re y me daba miedo que el canon me quitara las ganas, ¿no ven que se vuelve al extremo de inverosimil?. Da lo mismo, yo amo mucho al Tsukiyama y al Kaneki y aquí estoy._

_El fic tendrá tres capítulos cortos que subiré al unísono, era un gran shot, pero por el cambio de escenario decidí dividirlo. De todas formas es corto y sinceramente, creo que no logré captar lo que quería. En fin, ¡gracias por leer!_

* * *

><p><strong>Claro de luna<strong>

_¡Ese hombre tiene el kagune del hermano Kaneki!_

Esas fueron las palabras que le obligaron a detener su invocación de la muerte para ir en busca de una más violenta, más _passionné_. El único culpable fue él mismo, que no pudo ignorar a esa niña que tanto adoraba Kaneki, hubiera sido una falta de respeto hacia él. A su memoria.

No se había movido desde ese día. Como si todas sus fuerzas hubieran sido consumidas por esos gritos y golpes que compartió con él, ese día en que Tsukiyama escuchó que Kaneki quería ir a pelear allí donde él, donde todos sabían que solo había derrota.

Había llorado.

Su berrinche no tenía sentido: Kaneki no se quedaría por él. Pero cuando en medio de su desesperación lo atacó y no recibió ningún golpe de vuelta, solo gentiles bloqueos, saboreó una ilusión frenética que le estranguló la garganta; o quizás eran sus ruegos. Cada insulto era una súplica que se prolongaba con sus golpes incerteros. Sabía que él era más fuerte, lo sabía hace mucho tiempo, por eso quería devorarlo. Por eso lo quería solo para él.

O eso creía. Allí en el suelo, había una poza que le servía de almohada y unas palabras que se repetían y no dejaban que sus lágrimas cesaran. El dolor en el pecho le había dado respuestas pero también algunas preguntas: ¿hace cuánto había dejado de pensar en Kaneki como su almuerzo y había empezado a ser...un sentimiento cálido?.

Ir con él había estado descartado desde un principio. Solo estorbaría y

no quería verlo morir. Porque la muerte estaba asegurada.

También estaba la esperanza, la tenía bien guardada, latía avergonzada en su pecho: si Kaneki los mataba a todos, si decidía volver y lo veía allí esperando su regreso, por fin aceptaría que su lealtad es genuina, le sonreiría y le pediría disculpas por haber dudado de él; le diría que, como la cafetería quedó destruida, se vayan todos a abrir una nueva. Tsukiyama podría usar algo de su fortuna, ¡la usaría toda, daría todo su dinero si eso traía de vuelta a Kaneki!.

Pero Kaneki no volvió. Antes de marcharse, Nishiki le susurró que había muerto, pero no le creyó; ¿qué iba a saber ese?. Y aunque era la verdad, solo la aceptó cuando dejó de sentir hambre y los días y las noches comenzaron a mezclarse.

El berrinche que se había transformado en la espera del ser amado terminó siendo un trámite para la muerte. Tsukiyama Shuu quería morir. En ese suelo de concreto de ese edificio en Tokyo no existía la sed ni el hambre ni el frío, y aunque quedaba el calor del recuerdo, sus propios órganos habían comenzado a disolverse y dejó de sentir su corazón.

¿Seguía respirando si quiera?.

A veces se cuestionaba por qué sucedía eso, si había vivido suficientes años sin Kaneki como para aprender a pasar los días como le había tocado; eran entretenidos de vez en cuando, en el mundo ghoul se podía llegar a conocer gente muy interesante, pero volver a esas tardes sin importancia sonaba como una verdadera tortura. Simplemente no sonaba, no rimaba con ninguna de sus palabras favoritas, no tenía sabor ni olor a nada.

Los días siguieron pasando. Tal vez, los años también se le escaparon sin pensar en nada, solo extrañando a alguien que en su situación apenas recordaría su nombre.

Otra vez llorando.

Pero él le había dicho muchas veces gracias, ¿no?. Atesoraba esas palabras.

Llorando.

De vez en cuando venían a hablarle, trataban de comprarle una vida dejando carne fresca junto a sus narices, una vez intentaron hacerle beber café a la fuerza; pero todo lo que entraba a su boca era encontrado en la próxima visita vomitado. Dos veces le cambiaron la ropa, probablemente alguien enviado o atraído por su familia, pero él seguía ensuciando sus vestimentas y pronto desistieron de esa tarea. Las visitas empezaron a tener entre una y otra un intervalo de tiempo más largo o, simplemente, era el mundo el que se movía cada vez más lento. No le importaba realmente.

De todas las voces que se asomaban a esa azotea abandonada, solo una captó su atención.

—Hombre de las flores, entiendo completamente lo que estás sintiendo—Hinami, esa niña que tanto quería Kaneki, acariciaba su cabello sucio y mugriento sin resquemores; limpió su cara con una toalla tibia y sacó y cambió sus ropas con delicadeza—Hiciste mucho por el hermano Kaneki, estoy segura que estaría muy triste si te viera de esta manera—Una pausa—Yo tampoco quiero verte así, cuando me dijeron que estabas acá, me escapé para venir a ayudarte—Sonrió—Esa vez me llevaste a la librería, ¿recuerdas?, juntos planeamos una manera para hacer sentir mejor al hermano Kaneki—Sus hombros se sacudieron en un llanto silencioso—Pero esta vez yo sola…yo sola vine para darte ánimos—Tomó su mano—Así que por favor, señor Tsukiyama, no muera.

¿Cuánto tarda un ghoul que no come en morir?, ¿por qué un ghoul perdería el apetito?.

Al final, era una carretera en línea recta hasta la muerte, tiempo y más tiempo; acumulándose, pasando. Pero también estaban esos segundos en los que venía Hinami, cambiaba la carne enmohecida por otra ración y le hablaba mientras arreglaba su ropa, le contaba cosas de Kaneki que él no tenía como comprobar.

—El hermano Kaneki siempre hablaba de ti, aunque no me creas, eras como su mano derecha—Le decía con voz suave y comprensiva, como una madre, ¿cuántos años tenía esa pobre mujercita?—Tsukiyama, yo creo que él le quería tanto como usted a él_._

Eran las mentiras más piadosas y hermosas que alguien le había contado jamás.

No esperó que Hinami regresara, pero tampoco la ignoró cuando volvió. ¿Cómo hacerlo si le trajo tan desgraciados sollozos, tan terribles noticias?, ¿cómo hacerlo si le dio un motivo para paralizar sus conversaciones con la muerte?

—Tsukiyama, tienes que escapar, el hombre que mató a Kaneki ha empezado a patrullar estos lados y…¡Lo vi con mis propios ojos!—Un momento hecho lágrimas—Ese hombre—El odio y la tristeza impregnando la voz y el corazón de la pequeña damisela—¡Ese hombre tiene el kagune del hermano Kaneki!

Eso fue todo. Tsukiyama Shuu se levantó de su tumba frente a la incredulidad de Hinami, tomó su mano con fuerza y la miró directo a los ojos—_Non_—Susurró, la voz rasposa y movimientos temblorosos de boca y espíritu, apenas podía ver y el hambre era insoportable. Se abalanzó contra el pedazo de carne que le había traído la chica y también se comió el de la visita anterior.—No puedo…permitir eso.—Una vez terminado el aperitivo pudo hablar con más normalidad, trató de pararse pero falló las primeras veces, con la ayuda de la pequeña aprendió a caminar otra vez.

Hinami lo observabó en silencio, tratando de parar su llanto con ambas manos en la boca—No llore, _mon chéri_, Kaneki no me lo perdonaría—Se agachó hasta a su altura, pero se abstuvo de abrazarla. Apestaba a meses de duelo.

Ella envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello de todas maneras, con fuerza, sin pedir permiso.

—¿Escaparás con nosotros, señor de las flores?

—No, querida—Se separó de ella, lentamente, con cuidado le acarició el cabello, como tantas veces había visto hacerlo a Kaneki.—Hay algo que debo hacer.

Empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras, pero Hinami le tapó el paso, tiritona.

—Estás muy débil—había adivinado con facilidad lo que se proponía—Y él….

—Shhh—Tsukiyama la silenció con una sonrisa en la cara—Calmato, soy la mano derecha de Kaneki, su mejor amigo. Soy quien más lo quiere y él me pertenece, no puedo dejar que ese agente vaya por ahí manoseando lo que es mío.—Tomó la ropa que traía Hinami, no le importó qué fuera, también dejó la máscara de media luna en sus manos. No la necesitaría—Gracias por todo, pequeña, deberías ponerte en camino.

Ella contuvo el aliento y se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su chaleca—Probablemente...a medianoche estemos pasando las fronteras de la ciudad, por favor, señor Tsukiyama—Le sonrió, con una de esas muecas que solían apartar la oscuridad de los ojos de Kaneki—Ven con nosotros—Y después de eso salió de su vista, apesurada por abandonar ese edificio maldito.

¿Medianoche?

Entonces miró hacia el cielo y allí, imperturbable en su labor, estaba la luna.

—Así que es de noche—Dijo en voz alta, estiró su cuerpo—Tengo hambre.

No podría hacer sus trámites con ese agujero en el estómago, tampoco podría enfrentarse a Arima caminando como un recién nacido. Como sea, sabía que le esperaba la muerte de una u otra forma y eso no tenía nada de malo. Había rogado mucho tiempo por ella.


	2. II

**II**

No fue tal cosa como una batalla sino más bien, un juego de azar. Y nada tuvo que ver la suerte de Tsukiyama Shuu que de hecho es uno de los seres más desgraciados de Tokyo,

era, simplemente, un mal día para Arima.

O, tal vez, ese Quinque no era tan valioso.

Cuando Chie lo vio, se le cayó la cámara al suelo.

—¿Tsukiyama?

No hubo tiempo para emotivos reencuentros, él fue al grano: "¿En qué sector está trabajando Arima?".

Chie decidió que volvería a dar a Tsukiyama por muerto y que ese hombre frente a ella, desesperado, no era más que un fantasma en un mal sueño. Despertó después de decirle que tenía suerte de que Arima estuviera de servicio gracias a las últimas revueltas en el sector 16, que allí lo encontraría, que no preguntaría sus razones pero que tuviera buena suerte.

Eran las diez de la noche cuando volvió a encontrarse sola, en el callejón de siempre, hambrienta.

Tsukiyama no le dio las gracias, pero él no era una persona de darlas, así que estuvo bien. Después de apartarse del lado de Chie fue directo al lugar señalado y como solo tenía un par de horas, se dedicó a masacrar y a devorar a cada agente que se cruzó en su camino: recitando el nombre de Arima con tanta fuerza como podía, mientras la sangre llenaba la ropa que Hinami le había llevado, mientras su estómago se revalsaba de dulzura y sus movimientos se volvían más firmes.

Estaba en su víctima undécima cuando apareció, en su mano

una maleta plateada, brillante,

como la luna.

Se puso en posición, pero la paloma no se lanzó contra él de inmediato, lo analizó—¿Llamabas?—Hablaba con tranquilidad, le revolvió el estómago.

—Eso me pertenece—Para su sorpresa, él también lo dijo con serenidad, revelando su espada y acortando la distancia que los separaba. El tiempo parecía volver a moverse.

—¿Tu amigo?—Esquivó la primera estocada de Tsukiyama y le hizo una sancadilla—No...¿tu novio?—Golpeó su espalda con el borde de la maleta mientras intentaba levantarse, otra vez Tsukiyama estaba en el suelo, impotente.—Él era más fuerte que tú—Suspiró Arima—Él era el más fuerte que he enfrentado en este último tiempo—Puso un pié en su cabeza—Pero seguía siendo débil en comparación conmigo—Tsukiyama trató de hundir su kagune en la carne de la pantorilla de Arima, pero él dio un salto hacia atrás.—No te precupes, te daré el placer de ser atravesado por tu...persona especial.

Lloró cuando vio aparecer el kagune de Kaneki en su esplendor, era casi...como si estuviera vivo.

Por placer y porque sí, dejó que desgarrara los músculos de su columna, que los huesos de sus rodillas se hicieran mil pedazos, que su sangre se mezclara con ese pequeño e insignificante pedazo de Kaneki Ken

el humano con partes de ghoul que quizo devorar

y del que luego se enamoró.

Arima debió creerlo muerto, muerto e inútil para ser un nuevo Quinque en su colección, porque cerró la maleta color luna y comenzó a caminar lejos de su cuerpo destruído.

Pero Tsukiyama tenía una misión en la que no podía fallar. Le dió un mordisco a su propio hombro y luego corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia la paloma. Le arrebató el quinque de las manos y no miró hacia atrás. Tenía que salir de la ciudad.

No lo persiguieron. Suerte pura o, repitiendo

tal vez ese quinque no era tan valioso,

ni significaba tanto como para Tsukiyama Shuu.


	3. III

**III**

Estaba retrasando a los demás, se había dicho a sí misma que esperaría hasta la medianoche y al resto solo les había informado que se sentía algo indispuesta. La habían dejado respirar durante unos minutos, sentada en una raíz irregular de un árbol de cientos de años, de cientos de muertes. ¿Si el hombre de las flores no llegaba aún, cuando ya eran las una de la madrugada, significaba que también había muerto?, se mordió el labio.

Sería la tercera persona que deja partir hacia la muerte. Con el hermano Kaneki había pasado exactamente lo mismo: silencio. No dijo ni una sola palabra cuando llegó el momento de partir, dejó que se fuera; mientras Tsukiyama le rogaba a golpes que se quedara con él, ella solo había espiado y llorado en silencio. Detestable, imperdonable, asesina.

Se tapó la boca con las manos y puso la cabeza entre las piernas. Tenía ganas de vomitar.

—¿Está llorando por alguien, _mademoiselle_?—La sorpresa hizo que Hinami dejara a la vista su kagune y adoptara una posición defensiva, pero era…¡Tsukiyama!

A decir verdad, ese hombre que le solía regalar flores y dar palabras de aliento le daba un miedo indescriptible. La manera en que miraba al hermano Kaneki, la forma en que paseaba la lengua por los labios cada vez que Kaneki le dirigía una palabra, aun si era un insulto. Ese fuego que parecía bailar en su mirada; era un hambre voraz, pero, ¿de qué?.

Ahora, mientras detenía sus piernas en la mitad de su afán de ir a abrazar a ese hombre que le daba miedo y flores, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y la realidad la golpeó. Allí, había un ghoul sin piernas, con cortes en toda su cara, con un brazo a medio regenerar y un rastro de sangre tras él; allí, había un ser que había llegado a esos extremos por

—Fue Amor—Murmuró él, con trabajo.

—No debes hablar—Se acercó ella, pensó en romper su falda y ayudar a cerrar las hemorragias; pero una vez arrodillada a su lado lo supo: no había salvación. Además, Tsukiyama no tenía buenas habilidades regenerativas.

Él continuó hablando, como si no la viera, como si nunca lo hubiera interrumpido—Le pedí por amor a la vida y a dios que no se fuera, le dije que…sin él, yo no era nada—Su voz se quebró y también rompió a llorar—Yo no creo en dios, Hinami—Sus sollozos se transformaron en chillidos, eso pareció atraer a los demás, porque oyó murmullos y sorpresa. Los ignoró.—Pero, ¿a nombre de quién le iba a pedir que se quedara?, ¿por el amor de quién?—Una pausa y—A mí no me amó.

Uno, dos, tres pestañeos, el tiempo empezó a medirse en pestañeos lentos y tenebrosos. Pasaron tres pestañeos y Tsukiyama parecía balancearse en el tiempo, inútil y sin sentido, sin Kaneki, sin nada. Parecía que fuera a desaparecer.

—Yo creo que sí te amaba—Mintió ella, se dio fuerzas para mirar sus ojos, pero sus pupilas estaban fijas en el horizonte; sin embargo, una sonrisa amarga le floreció en la boca.

—¿De verdad?—Le siguió el juego.

—Por supuesto.

Un silencio incómodo se prolongó ente ellos, adornado por los movimientos de Tsukiyama que trataba de arrastrar algo con su única mano entera. Empujó sin permitir ayuda alguna, empujó con todas sus fuerzas empujó, y después de un momento, una caja metálica estaba frente a Hinami. Ella pegó un grito y allá atrás se oyó un murmullo general.

—¿Lo venciste?

—Por supuesto que no—Dijo Tsukiyama mientras trazaba caricias a lo largo de la maleta—Ni siquiera salí con vida, aunque tampoco lo fui a buscar con la idea de mantenerla.—Señaló sus piernas—Me las arreglé para distraerlo y conseguir lo importante—Lo arrastró un poco más en dirección a la niña.

—El hermano Kaneki...debe estar muy orgulloso de ti, de verdad eres su mano derecha, Tsukiyama.

Él sonrió y dejó reposar su mejilla izquierda en la tierra—Me encantaría seguir oyendo esas mentiras Hinami…—Ella se calló avergonzada, mirando el color metálico y saboreando la tristeza, olvidó su pesadumbre cuando escuchó una respiración irregular diciendo su nombre—Hinami—¿Quedaba aliento para seguir hablando?, probablemente no, pero sí podía exprimir sus pulmones un poco más. Para dar consuelo—En nuestro funeral, pongan _Claro de Luna_—Parecía orgulloso, feliz de decir una de esas estupideces tan típicas del Tsukiyama que conocía Kaneki.

Aunque de ese hombre ya no quedaba nada, había muerto hace unos meses atrás

con Kaneki.

—¡Por supuesto!—Hinami lloraba, pero sonrió y abrazó la maleta color luna y sostuvo la mano de Tsukiyama, ahora lánguida entre la suya.

Ella sabía, y probablemente él también, que si querían escapar de allí con vida no había tiempo para funerales ni despedidas poéticas.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad vecina, donde se refugiarían; se atrevió a abrir la maleta frente a la supervisión de todos,

pero allí no había nada.

* * *

><p><em>Eso es todo. Muchas gracias por leer este pequeño delirio, espero que les haya gustado. ¡Gracias por nada, Tokyo Ghoul!.<em>


End file.
